


The Countdown

by SpicedGold



Series: The Nara Family [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A few other throwaway characters as well, Canon compliant enough, F/M, New Years' Montage, What timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedGold/pseuds/SpicedGold
Summary: They dated for four years before getting married, and each new year just seemed to get more tedious. Shikamaru does not miss the days when all he had was a phone and the sound of her voice.Request by SpookyMoth, for the new years’ celebrations mentioned in ‘To The Next Year.’
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: The Nara Family [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160966
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/gifts).



> Ask and ye shall receive. Provided I have time, inclination, inspiration, and tea.

1)

Long distance relationships sucked, Shikamaru thought. The good byes were a pain, the waiting was troublesome, the lack of accessibility to his girlfriend was annoying, and the way his friends were constantly checking on him – “In case you’re lonely,” Ino said – was even more annoying.

All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep.

Maybe until Temari came to visit again.

A four-month long nap was healthy, right?

But, no, here he was, hauled out of his house against his will and held hostage at Naruto’s New Year’s Party. Leaving had already proved to be impossible – there was always someone at the door, and when he had tried the window Sai had sprung up from nowhere to ask what he was doing. Shikamaru wasn’t sure what he thought of Sai yet, but this was not helping the other man endear himself to Shikamaru.

So, in desperation for peace and quiet, Shikamaru had closed himself in Naruto’s bedroom and squinted hopefully at his phone. It was a tossup as to whether or not it would work – technology was fickle at best and Shikamaru had ‘accidently’ drowned more than one phone since Kakashi insisted he carry one, on the grounds that he needed to be reachable in case of ‘emergencies’.

Shikamaru and Kakashi had wildly different ideas of what was an emergency.

However, the phoned deigned to cooperate, and Shikamaru waited patiently, keeping an eye on the bedroom door for any possible intruders.

The other side of the line rang a few times before being answered brusquely, “Kazekage’s office.”

“Hey, hi,” Shikamaru floundered a bit. “It’s Shikamaru. Uh, is Temari around?”

The formality left Gaara’s tone somewhat. “Ah, Shikamaru. I can call her – is everything alright in Konoha?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. It’s a . . . it’s not a work call.” Shikamaru paused then.

There was silence on the other end. Shikamaru pulled the phone away from his face, eying it suspiciously lest deadly sand come pouring out to envelop him.

Slowly, Gaara asked, “. . . So you just want to speak to her because . . .?”

Good question. Shikamaru wished he had answer for it. “Uh . . . just because. Unless she’s busy. Or working. You know what, never mind, I’ll hang up and-“

“She’s at home,” Gaara said, his voice completely devoid of any emotion. “I can ask her to come in to speak to you, if you would like.”

“So, you’d be in the same room, listening in on the conversation?”

There was a frigid pause. “. . . Would you be discussing anything I shouldn’t hear?”

“No?” Shikamaru glanced at the door again as there was a muted thud against it, but it did not open. “I’ll just call again tomorrow.”

“I’ll let her know you rang,” Gaara said, in what Shikamaru hoped was an accommodating tone of voice and not a threat. It was hard to tell with him, sometimes.

Shikamaru hung up, and stared at his phone for a moment. When it did not, predictably, do anything dramatic, he had a sudden burst of confidence and for once in his life decided to seize it.

The other side of the line rang for even less time than before. “Hello?”

“Hey, Gaara, it’s me again,” Shikamaru said quickly, before Gaara hung up and Shikamaru’s confidence died. “Actually, can you call Temari? I’d like to speak to her.”

Gaara’s pauses were growing in length, and it was making Shikamaru nervous. He could feel a cold sweat prickling on his face. After what felt like an eternity, Gaara said slowly, “Alright. I will call her. Wait a few minutes, please.”

Shikamaru paced nervously.

Another thud came from the door, followed by a jovial shout from Lee. It was rapidly accompanied by more cheering, and Shikamaru wondered if there was any way to get away from the noise. He considered the window again, but he had a feeling Sai would be everywhere, as Ino had more than likely assigned him the duty of making sure Shikamaru stayed at the party.

When a delighted whoop from Naruto broke through the silence, Shikamaru crossed the room and flung Naruto’s closet open. That was probably the only place he could achieve something akin to silence.

Shikamaru sat down in the closet with a thump, slamming the door closed.

Instantly, the party was muted, and he sighed in relief. He shuffled around to get comfortable, then waited idly for Temari. After a minute or two, he heard a sound on the other end of the line, and then, “What’s up, crybaby?”

“Do you have to call me that?” he sighed, wondering if she would ever drop the nickname.

“It suits you.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Troublesome woman.”

“So, why did you call?”

“I was just . . .” He hesitated. “Just missed you, I guess.”

“Oh.”

He wondered what that meant. Should he not have called? Theirs was a . . . strange relationship, to say the least, built upon months of teasing and less than subtle hints and a constant need to one up each other. “. . . Is that okay?”

Temari took a while before she answered, and each passing second made Shikamaru more nervous. “Yeah. That’s fine. I guess I miss you, too.”

“You guess?”

“. . . I’m not used to missing people.”

“Neither am I.” He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and sat on a discarded kunai, swearing softly under his breath.

“What was that?” Temari asked, voice perking up a bit.

“Just sat on a kunai.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in Naruto’s closet, because he made me come to his new year’s party, and I don’t want to be here, and everyone is trying to talk to me.”

“Aw, poor crybaby, he has friends who look out for him and want him to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you.” He just could not keep his mouth shut when he talked to her. It was like the sound of her voice switched off his brain-to-mouth filter. He winced, hoping he didn’t sound like a lovesick, pathetic fool.

“Huh.” Temari sounded surprised.

Shikamaru willed himself not to say anything else stupid. “Um, by the way, does Gaara like me?”

“What?”

“I don’t know he seems . . . he always sounds like I’m a bother . . .”

“That’s just what he sounds like. Don’t take it personally.”

“I am . . .” He wished she were there. There were always silences when they spoke, but it was so much nicer when he could see her and study her, and look at all the little things that made her who she was. She liked to fidget with her bangs when she was concentrating, and he missed her smile. That was the true pain of a long-distance relationship. He could hear her smile when she spoke, but it wasn’t the same as seeing it.

“Tell me what you’ve been doing in Suna,” he said, trying to imagine what she would look like in that moment. Was she smiling now? And which smile? It could be that soft and gentle one that made him melt, or that over confident, self-righteous grin that made his heart race, or that peaceful one she shot at her brothers, and that he hoped would one day be aimed at him as well.

“That’s all?”

“I just want to hear your voice . . .” There must have been something pleading and pathetic in his tone, because she didn’t question him further, or even tease him.

“Okay,” her voice softened a bit. “I guess life’s been the same as usual – although, Gaara did send me on a stupid, easy mission that I told him I was too good for. Turns out he just wanted me out of the house because he wanted a peaceful weekend alone. He sent Kankuro off as well. Honestly, if he'd just told us we’d have happily fucked off and left him alone. But it worked out well, because I got some easy money, and it was nice to decompress with a novice mission.”

Shikamaru felt himself relax at the sound of her chattering on. He just let her talk, losing himself in her stories, not caring what she was saying as long as she was saying something. The sounds of Naruto’s party faded away for a while.

Shikamaru was brought back to reality rather abruptly by noise, wondering how much time had passed.

He could hear everyone shouting, and assumed that meant midnight had struck. The thought was confirmed when Temari paused in her monologue for a moment, then said, “Sounds like new year.”

“Yup.” He wondered if he could tempt her into talking for a bit longer. It had been incredibly satisfying to end a year just listening to her voice. Starting the new year like that would be just as satisfying.

He realized that he would be perfectly happy to end and start every year of his life listening to her, and that made his heart clench suddenly.

Well, it was official. He was completely in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Now the trick was getting her to agree.

2)

“Put her on speaker!” Ino demanded, having found Shikamaru attempting to hide on the roof in order to speak quietly to Temari. “She can join in with the drinking game.”

“It’s not a game,” Shikamaru pointed out, as reasonably as he could. “You’re just seeing who can drink the most shots without vomiting.” He held the phone protectively to his chest, unwilling to let Ino intrude on his conversation. She had already dragged him back inside – with Naruto’s drunken and misguided help – and he was planning on how to get some alone time again.

“Speaker!”

“Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up, you troublesome woman.” Shikamaru pressed a button on his phone, “Hey, Tem-“

The entire party erupted into a loud greeting.

Once the noise had died down, Temari returned the greeting.

“So, the girls are having a competition,” Ino said, leaning in close to the phone that Shikamaru refused to put down, lest it be stolen away. “Of who can drink the most shots. We’re at four so far. Wanna join in?”

“Sure,” Temari said agreeably. “Give me a second to catch up. Kankuro’s got the good stuff so I just have to steal it from him.”

The girls shuffled closer to Shikamaru, waiting patiently for Temari to return.

Shikamaru slouched on the floor, eyes heavy and wondering if anyone would notice if he had a nap while the girls continued with their shenanigans.

“Okay,” Sakura said, when Temari announced her return. “You can’t cheat by saying you’re taking a shot but not actually having one, since we can’t see you to check if you’re lying.”

“I promise I’ll be honest,” Temari said solemnly. “And every time you think I’m lying, slap Shikamaru.”

“What?” He startled back to consciousness. “What did I do?”

“Also if you throw up you lose,” Tenten put in. “Are we ready for shot number five?”

“Ready,” Temari confirmed.

Shikamaru zoned out after that, only being brought back to the party when Sakura wailed in despair and bolted for the bathroom. He blinked. “What is happening?”

“It’s just Temari and Ino left,” Tenten said, being held vaguely upright by Lee. “Woohoo!”

Ino took that moment to pass out into Shikamaru’s lap.

“Tem,” he said carefully. “I think Ino’s unconscious.”

“I win!” Temari shouted triumphantly, and Shikamaru nodded.

Ino made a despairing, groaning noise in reply, and expended all her energy into sitting upright.

“Can I go now?” Shikamaru asked. “And talk to her alone?”

Ino’s glare might have been more effective if it wasn’t pointed at the fourth blurry Shikamaru to his left, but he took that as a yes and made a swift retreat back onto the roof.

“Alone at last,” he said with a yawn.

“That was fun,” Temari said, words slurring only slightly. “I want to do that again when I’m in Konoha.”

“Hm,” Shikamaru settled comfortably. Her voice, as always, was soothing, and he closed his eyes while she talked.

“Can you practice for drinking games? Like, build up an alcohol tolerance? See, it’s tricky because I do a lot of dangerous missions and you can’t drink on those because you’ll die. And if I die I can’t beat Ino.”

Shikamaru was silent.

“Shikamaru? I can hear you breathing, are you still there?”

More silence.

“Did your dumb ass just fall asleep?” Temari asked incredulously.

There was no reply.

“Idiot. Can’t even stay awake on a phone call. How hard is that, seriously?” Temari grumbled. “You know, I’m just going to keep talking. I’m going to tell you all the things about you that irritate me – starting with you falling asleep in the middle of conversations.”

Shikamaru was blissfully unaware of any of her ranting.

“You’re lazy, and you piss me off, and I hate how smug you get about being right all the time. Oh, and you suck at making tea, and your face is dumb.” Temari paused to gather her breath. “Think I’m drunk. Anyway, love you lots, hope you’re having fun, and tell Ino I don’t cheat. Also can’t wait to see you again.”

3)

“Do you want me to take anything to him? Written confession of undying love, a pregnancy test, the karma sutra?” Kankuro asked cheerily, dumping his backpack on the coffee table.

Temari raised an eyebrow at him over her book. “I don’t see why you get to go to Konoha and I have to go off to Kumo.”

“Because Gaara is secretly sabotaging your relationship,” Kankuro said flippantly.

“I am not!” Gaara exclaimed indignantly from the doorway. He sent Kankuro a swift glare, before settling a softer, more apologetic expression on Temari. “I’m sorry. It just worked out that way. Kumo needed you more, and it was only afterwards that Konoha asked for someone-“

“It’s okay,” Temari assured. “I know you’re not sabotaging anything.”

“I’ll take Shadows on a date for you,” Kankuro grinned. “Anything I need to know?”

“Don’t be mean to him,” Temari said. “It’s hard enough to find a decent guy to date; if he breaks up with me because he realizes my family is crazy I don’t know where I’m supposed to find someone else with all his good qualities.”

“Shikamaru has good qualities?” Kankuro cocked an eyebrow.

“Beyond the brains?” Gaara asked.

Temari was close to throwing her book at a brother. If she angled it right, it would ricochet off and hit the other one. “Yes, he has good qualities.”

“Like what?” Gaara asked, seemingly interested now in the conversation.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. He was not usually prone to teasing, but he put in snide remarks every so often. “Firstly, he doesn’t backchat me as often as you two do.”

“Secondly, he just flops over and lets you jump him without question,” Kankuro added. When Temari just glared at him, he shrugged. “That’s a pretty short list. I bet we can find you another guy who’s smart, doesn’t talk back and likes lying in bed.”

Temari raised the book threateningly, but it did little to intimidate Kankuro. “I’m serious. Don’t screw things up with him.”

“I’ll pretend to be you,” Kankuro assured. He batted his eyelashes and put on a high-pitched, squealing voice, “Oh, Shikamaru, it’s so good to see you, even though I had to leave the best brother in the world behind and I miss him _soooooo_ much.”

“I’m glad to hear you’ll miss me,” Gaara said flatly.

Kankuro sent him a swift, sideways glare. “ _I’m_ the best brother. You’re the baby brother.”

“And that makes me the best,” Gaara claimed.

“It does not!”

“Yes, it does,” Gaara sent Temari a careful, sidelong glance, and added, “Temari likes babies. That’s why she’s dating Shikamaru.”

“He’s not a baby-“

“You call him a baby all the time,” Kankuro pointed out. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use his name when you call him on the phone. You always call him a crybaby.”

“It’s different when I do it,” Temari huffed. “Doesn’t mean you’re allowed to call him that.”

“Whatever. Anyway, when I’m in Konoha I’m going to take him on a date and woo him.”

“You do that,” Temari said. “Weirdo.”

“On that subject,” Kankuro gave her a beseeching look. “If I’m going to do a passable imitation of you, can I borrow a dress?”

“Can you _what_?” Temari asked.

“A dress,” Kankuro grinned. “Come on, let me. It’ll be funny. Shikamaru won’t know the difference.”

“If he can’t tell you and Temari apart,” Gaara said dryly. “Maybe he isn’t the genius Temari claims.”

Shikamaru was only marginally suspicious of the knock at his door. This time of year it could be any one of his friends, so he answered without an ounce of caution.

“Hey, handsome,” Kankuro greeted with a flourish, and a winning grin.

Shikamaru took a moment to think how to respond, before settling flatly on, “See, now, I know you’re kidding, and I know you’re trying to pretend to be Temari, but you’ve given yourself away with that greeting because she never calls me that.”

“Ah, but I’m a catch, and Temari’s mean,” Kankuro added.

“If you’re such a catch, how come you’re still single and Temari is not?”

“Listen, Shadows,” Kankuro rolled his eyes. “Do you want to go out or not?”

Shikamaru weighed his options. He sighed heavily, “Okay, fine, but whatever rumours spring up about me cheating on my girlfriend with her brother . . . you have to sort them out.”

“It probably won’t be the weirdest rumour about me, so sure.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Shikamaru muttered. He eyed Kankuro. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know. You live here, I don’t. Where would you take Temari?”

“I am not taking you any of the places I take her.”

“Ooooh, sounds romantic.” Kankuro waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Shikamaru briefly considered slamming the door in his face. “The barbeque place I like usually has one or two of my friends there, so if you don’t mind other people joining us, it’s a nice place to go.”

“With other people?” Kankuro pulled off his most convincing disappointed pout. “But I was hoping it would just be you and me. All nice and romantic and shit.”

“I hate you.”

Kankuro grinned. “But you have to put up with me if you want Temari.”

When Shikamaru just stared him, deadpan and unimpressed, Kankuro added temptingly, “I’m paying.”

Shikamaru thought it through. He relented with a sigh, “Okay, fine, but it’s not a date and don’t make it weird.”

“Does she miss me?” Shikamaru asked wistfully. He had to admit, Kankuro was good company. He was funny, and honest, and didn’t make Shikamaru feel like he had to try too hard.

“I didn’t ask,” Kankuro admitted. “But she did ask me to tell you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Hold on, I have to do it right.” Kankuro shuffled about in his seat, folding his hands primly on the table, setting his shoulders back and generally correcting his posture.

Shikamaru stayed slouched, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Shikamaru,” Kankuro said, looking intently into his eyes. “I love you.”

Shikamaru managed to keep a straight face for about two seconds before snorting inelegantly, and stifling a laugh. “You made it weird. You’ve made the whole evening weird. Why are you so weird?”

“I delivered the message, didn’t I?” Kankuro grinned.

“She couldn’t have written that down; she had to tell you to say it?” Shikamaru sighed. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Heaps of trouble, my friend.”

“She’s worth it all, though,” Shikamaru’s expression sobered. “This may be the alcohol talking, but she’s amazing. And I love her so much. And I’ve never felt so sure about something in my life, but I can’t function without her. I need her, you know?”

Kankuro looked at him, face carefully blank.

“She’s always on my mind, even when she’s with me. I just . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“You gonna ask her to marry you?” Kankuro asked softly.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Shikamaru nodded. “I am.” His brief moment of bravado faded, and he added, cautiously, “Think she’ll say yes?”

Kankuro sat back in his seat, narrowing his eyes shrewdly. He stayed silent for a long time. “You sure you’re a genius?”

Shikamaru blinked. “What?”

“You. You’re supposed to be smart. But, fuck, you ask dumb questions.” Kankuro snorted. “Temari has said ‘I love you’ to three people in her life. And just to remind you, she’s got two brothers. Do the math, smarty pants.”

Shikamaru stared at him, wheels turning slowly in his head. After a moment, he asked softly, “Does she prefer gold or silver?”

4)

“If Kakashi makes me correct another of his ‘mistakes’, I’m going to kill him, and abandon the village, and go on the run.”

“Come here,” Temari said idly. “We’re no strangers to Kage assassination attempts.”

She reclined on her bed, enjoying the coolness of the evening, holding the phone to her ear with one hand, while admiring the gold ring on her other hand.

“He is off doing god knows what and has left me in the office to die of boredom.” It was unusual to hear Shikamaru complain so vocally – he tended to mutter a lot – and his passion was making Temari grin. “He didn’t even ask if I had plans for tonight.”

“Did you?”

There was silence. Shikamaru answered begrudgingly, “No.”

“Our usual plan is to talk,” Temari said. “And you can do that no matter where you are.”

“Fine,” Shikamaru sighed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I know I don’t usually start conversations being sappy, like you,” Temari said brightly, “But I noticed something and I thought you might like to hear it.”

“Anything is better than what I’m doing.”

“There’s a tan line under my ring.”

“I – really?”

“Yeah,” Temari smiled warmly. “I haven’t taken it off. And I had some genin out for, like, three weeks.”

Shikamaru didn’t know why that small piece of knowledge filled him such warm possession, but it did. “You said you weren’t going to wear it because it would irritate you.”

“I got used to it. You irritate me too, but I’m going to marry you.”

“Fair enough.”

Temari shifted the ring around her finger. “Kankuro wants to know if he’s going to be your best man.”

“Chouji is. I told Kankuro that, like six times.”

“Tell him again. He never listens.” She glanced at the window, frowning slightly at a noise outside. “How is everyone in Konoha?”

“Ino is still mad that I didn’t tell her I was proposing to you. Naruto is Naruto – still going on about being Hokage. Nothing’s changed since you were here last.”

The noise outside came again, and Temari sat up a bit, “Hold on. Something’s happening outside.”

Without waiting for a reply, she lowered the phone, tensing and ready to launch at whatever threat presented itself.

Kankuro’s face popped up at the window. “Hi!”

“Go away, Kankuro, I’m on the phone,” Temari snapped. She huffed, settling down again.

Kankuro flopped through the window onto the floor. “Want some company?”

“I have some,” she brandished the phone. “Now get out.”

“Aw, but I want to hang out with my favourite sister and her weird fiancé.”

“Out!” Temari growled.

“Hey, Shadows, what’s up?” Kankuro yelled, leaping onto Temari’s bed. She moved immediately to try to throw him off, hindered by only having one hand.

“Kankuro, fuck off!”

“Why? Are you having kinky phone sex?”

Temari flung the phone aside to launch a punch at Kankuro’s face. Her hit connected, and he made a loud shout of surprise, before grabbing her arm and pulling her off balance.

Shikamaru eyed the phone suspiciously, wondering what was going on. “Temari?”

There was a loud thud, and a large amount of swearing coming from both siblings. Shikamaru resigned himself to a long wait, spinning idly in Kakashi’s chair, and staring at the ceiling. Eventually they would remember he was there.

“I’m going to break your face in,” Temari snarled, situated now on the floor with Kankuro half under her. He was laughing helplessly, trying to fend off her rain of blows, blocking punches, and eventually summoned the breath to pin her to the floor, gasping for air.

“Okay, hold on, if I laugh any more I’m going to pee.”

“Then get off me!” Temari shrieked, before snorting and breaking down as well. Kankuro let her go, and she lazily swiped an arm at him, landing an open-handed slap to his shoulder. He grinned at her cheekily, retaliating with a casual knee to her stomach. She kicked him in the hip, dragging herself up.

“What on earth is going on in here?” A new voice interrupted, and Temari and Kankuro snapped their heads towards the door. Gaara stood, hand poised on the door handle, looking rumpled and half asleep.

“We’re talking to Shikamaru,” Kankuro said, wheezing out another laugh, which turned into a demonic cackle when Temari kicked him again.

Temari cleared her throat. “Nothing, Gaara. Kankuro is just being his usual, stupid self.”

Gaara shook his head, smiling softly at their antics.

“Did we wake you?” Kankuro asked, grabbing Temari’s ankle as she tried to walk to the bed to find the phone. She slapped the back of his head. When he didn’t let her leg go, she pointedly dragged him the last few steps.

“Yes, but it’s okay.” Gaara came into the room. “I thought something had happened.”

“Hey,” Temari picked the phone up. “You still there?”

“Still here,” Shikamaru confirmed, sounding sleepy.

“Let me chat to him,” Kankuro bounced up next to Temari, forcibly squashing her onto the bed. He leaned obnoxiously close to her ear. “Hey, Shikamaru, how’s the new year celebration going?”

“It took a weird turn a few minutes ago, but I think it’s back on track.”

Gaara came to Temari’s other side, sitting sedately. “Hello, Shikamaru.”

“Oh, Gaara’s there too? Hey, nice to hear from you.”

Gaara leant his head on Temari’s shoulder. “How is Naruto?”

“He’s fine.”

“Stop hijacking my conversation,” Temari said, trying to lean in a direction that didn’t have a brother. It didn’t work. Kankuro remained stuck to her like a limpet, and she could never find the heart to shrug Gaara off.

“Yeah, Gaara,” Kankuro said cheekily. “You’re interrupting the kinky phone sex.”

“We are _not_ having kinky phone sex,” Temari hissed.

“Good to know,” Shikamaru responded lazily. “I was starting to think I’d missed something.”

“I’ll get you started,” Kankuro said, and instantly made hideous kissing noises.

“Stop that,” Gaara scolded. “You’re annoying them.”

“That’s my job,” Kankuro said, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry,” Gaara apologized. “I can take him away, if you two want some peace and quiet.”

“No, it’s okay,” Shikamaru said, at the same time as Temari said, “Yes, fuck off.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Temari, it’s fine. By next year they’ll officially be my brothers, too, so I might as well get used to what it’s like having them around.”

“Next year is coming up fast,” Kankuro warned. “Are you ready?”

“For you as family? Debatable,” Shikamaru said.

“Thanks,” Temari said dryly.

“For you, though,” Shikamaru said. “There is no doubt in my mind whatsoever. I have been ready to marry you for years.”

“Aw, isn’t he romantic?” Kankuro teased, and followed it up with more dramatic smooching sounds.

“Stop it,” Gaara said sharply. “We should go; they are trying to have a nice conversation. It’s rude to intrude on it.”

Temari chose to ignore them. “Listen, Shikamaru, I’m going to try to get back to Konoha in a few weeks.”

“Miss you,” he murmured.

“I will return her to you within the month,” Gaara promised, and Temari sent him a surprised look. “I’m sure it’s hard to be apart for months at a time, and I’ll do what I can to make that easier.”

Temari smiled fondly at him, shifting her free arm around his shoulders, tugging him a bit closer.

“Oh,” Shikamaru had paused before answering. “Thanks.” He cleared his throat softly. “Didn’t know you were . . . well, didn’t know you paid attention to things like that.”

“You’re family,” Gaara said. “We look out for each other.”

“Huh.”

Temari’s smile broadened, and she gave Gaara another affectionate squeeze, whispering into his hair, “Thank you.”

“Did she tell you about the ring?” Kankuro asked suddenly. “She’s been drooling over it since you gave it to her.”

“Oh, yes,” Gaara said, voice brightening. “The tan line. She never shuts up about it.”

“I wish you’d both shut up,” Temari growled.

But Shikamaru laughed softly. “Yeah, I heard about it. Nice to know she’s thinking of me.”

The conversation settled, and all four of them completely missed the sound of the new year, engrossed in quiet conversation, and planning, and wondering what the future had to hold.

.

.

.

The first new year they get to spend together, Shikamaru didn’t care that he was too drunk to string a sentence together, because he didn’t need to be sober enough to talk – he had her right there with him, seeable and touchable, and that was worth all the pining and the longing and the waiting that was forever behind him.

It was worth the constant ridicule from her brothers, and it was worth the teasing from his friends, and it was worth the fact that now that he had her, he didn’t think he was capable of living without her.

“Hey,” he murmured softly, stroking a hand through her hair, and impressed he was even able to get the word out coherently. “Wanna go to bed?”

“Carry me,” Temari demanded, sprawled on the back porch.

“Not happening.”

“Then leave me here.”

“Up,” Shikamaru said, tugging on her arm. “The bed is more comfortable.”

“You’re comfortable.”

“Your face is comfortable.”

The conversation degenerated into more poorly constructed insults, but eventually they were both flopped over one another in bed, orientated the wrong way around and both in danger of suffocating themselves on the blanket.

“Hey,” Temari muttered. “Wanna start the new year with a bang?”

“Huh?” He blinked. “What?”

“Oh, just roll over and shut up.”

“Same as always, then.” Shikamaru wilted over with a yawn. He gathered enough focus to murmur, “Love you.”

Temari might have replied, but he was too busy watching the room spin. And then his head spun. And he was so, so lucky, and he didn’t care about the years he’d spent waiting, and instead just fumbled at Temari to hold her close and give in to whatever she was doing, because that was what life was all about.

They spent the next new year's eve sitting side by side on the porch and watching the stars, and planning out the rest of the future, while little Shikadai slept between them.


End file.
